


Не-сказка

by Cristy_Caines



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_Caines/pseuds/Cristy_Caines
Summary: Ты любишь сказки, милая, но помни, что они ведут таких наивных в объятия западни.





	Не-сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Первое. Писалось под впечатлением от момента из первого сезона, где Джоффри приходит к Сансе извиняться. Не знай я, что это Игра Престолов - растрогалась бы. 
> 
> Второе. Песня-вдохновитель - Clannad - Lady Marian. Собственно, из-за нее и появились последние строки, несмотря на то, что в Вестеросе другие сказания.
> 
> Третье. Этот стих уже был на другом ресурсе, но его выкладывала я же под ником Мятная Зима.

Мечтай, невеста с Севера,  
Пока он только принц,  
Герой и рыцарь преданный  
С расписанных страниц.

Не львенку златогривому,  
Но аспиду поверь:  
За фразами красивыми  
Таится страшный зверь.

Целуй, дитя беспечное  
И героиня книг,  
Представив счастье вечное,  
Опробовав лишь миг.

Мечтай, мечтай, красавица,  
Сияй лазурью глаз,  
Пока земля не плавится,  
Пока в неверный час

Принцесса-несчастливица  
Не выучит урок:  
Любимые с девичества  
Герои книжных строк

Красивые, желанные,  
Но долго не живут.  
Не быть ей леди Мариан,  
И он не Робин Гуд.


End file.
